


September Song

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Song fic, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman uses his fame to try and find someone he lost.(kind of an unofficial sequel to my other song fic, Rockstar. I imagine them together, but they dont have to be.)Song: September Song - JP Cooper (i changed a pronoun to fit the fic)





	September Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rockstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930089) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 

Roman Prince walked out onto the stage, sitting down in the familiar seat of the talk show he’d officially been a guest on more times than he could count on one hand. Apparently his charisma and climbing popularity as a popstar made for good ratings. So he just smiled and waved, charming the adoring crowd effortlessly. 

The host waved a hand to quiet them, turning to Roman. “Roman! Welcome back!” 

“It’s always a pleasure.” He smiled, looking back at him. 

“Usually we have to reach out to you to get you to come by for a little talk, but this time you called me. Is there something on your mind? Wanna get something off your chest?” He asked, the host and Roman both chuckling at the whistles when the popstar’s muscular chest was mentioned. 

“Yes! I have a brand new song I’m releasing, it’s going to officially drop tomorrow. But, I wanted to come on and perform it live for all of you. A bit of an exclusive little early access.” Roman nodded, loving the attention from the crowd as they got excited for his announcement. 

“Oh! Well you know I would be honored to be among the first to hear it! Let’s get a mic set up for Mr. Prince over on the performance stage…” The host waved, lights coming up on the area to the side of where they were seated. “So, what can we be expecting? Another fun pop hit for the summer?” 

Roman gave a small smile. “Actually.. It’s much slower. I wrote it about.. Someone very special to me. I’m sure you’ll see… Let’s just do it.” He stood, moving over to the side stage. 

There was something about the artifice of performing that annoyed Roman sometimes, he’d already had to explain all of this to the host and staff beforehand so the band could learn the music. But whatever… What he was here to do was much more important. 

He took the mic in hand, and with a nod that he was ready, the music started up and he let it take him away as he began to sing.

_

_Our love was strong as a lion_  
_Soft as the cotton you lie in_  
_Times we got hot like an iron  
_ _You and I_

\- Roman let his mind wander back.. Thinking about the boy he wrote this song for. The boy he loved and would never forget… The boy who he owed everything to. 

_Our hearts had never been broken_  
_We were so innocent darling_  
_We used to talk ‘til the morning  
_ _You and I_

\- They had been young, just kids. He and Virgil had met about half way through middle school… They’d come out to each other the summer before they started high school. Virgil hadn’t wanted to tell his parents… He knew they weren’t the most accepting. Roman’s didn’t care, and the two of them spent all their free time together whenever they could. They were the best of friends… And they shared their first kiss behind the theater one day after school.

_We had the mixtape on every weekend  
Had it repeating, had it repeating_

\- He’d made Virgil a CD with all their favorite songs on it, music had always been his favorite. He’d been the one who pushed Roman to pursue his dreams, to do what he wanted to do. Roman just wanted to make Virgil smile… To hear that melodious laugh that almost no one was ever fortunate enough to hear. Virgil was his world.

_You were my September song, summer lasted too long_   
_ Time moves so slowly, when you’re only fifteen_   
_ You were my September song, tell me where have you gone?_   
_ Do you remember me, we were only fifteen_

_\- _Their second to last year of high school… Virgil’s parents caught them kissing in Roman’s car. It had been an innocent little thing, a quick kiss goodnight… They’d been unaware they had an audience. It was the next day at school that Virgil told him what his parents had decided. He’d be spending the summer at his grandparents’ house, out of state. No cellphone for the whole summer. 

“It’s only for the summer,” Virgil had said to him. “I’ll be back before the end of summer. It.. It won’t be too long. Just for the summer.” Roman always felt like Virgil was reassuring himself more than he was trying to be strong for his boyfriend… But it didn’t matter. That was the last time they’d ever seen each other. Virgil never came back. 

_And I, I remember the chorus, they were singing it for us_  
_You were my September song, tell me where have you gone?_  
_ Do you remember me, we were only fifteen_

_\- _Roman didn’t know what happened… He had no idea where Virgil’s parents sent him, no idea if they had even told Virgil the truth about where he was going. But… The summer that Roman had been waiting for the of… It just never ended. It had been years now. But to Roman… It was still just a summer that wouldn’t seem to go away. _  
_

_Sometimes I think that I see his_   
_ Face in the strangest of places_   
_ Down on the underground station_   
_ Passing by_

\- Roman looked for him everywhere he went, like he’d just be around the corner of the block. Or maybe at that same coffee shop he’d stopped in. But he wasn’t. He never was.

_I get a mild sense of danger_   
_ Feel like my heart couldn’t take it_   
_ ‘Cause if we met we’d be strangers_   
_ You and I_

\- Did Virgil even remember him? Did he even care? Would he want to see him after all this time? What if he’d moved on? Or what if his family had convinced him… Something wrong.

_Still I play that mixtape every weekend  
Got it repeating, got it repeating_

\- Roman remade that CD for himself, listening to it whenever he wanted to really remember.. To be transported back to when things were simpler. …Happier. 

_You were my September Song, summer lasted too long_   
_ Ooh, time moves so slowly (so slowly) when you’re only fifteen_   
_ You were my September song, tell me where have you gone?_   
_ Do you remember me, we were only fifteen_

_And I, I remember the chorus, they were singing it for us_  
_I hear that September Song and I’m singing along_  
_ Thinking ‘bout you and me, oh what a melody_

\- Time moved far too slowly… This summer was taking far too long… He just wanted to see him again. He needed him to come back. He hoped he’d…

_And as the years go by, you will still be mine_  
_Be my (September song)_  
_ You are my (September song)_

\- He hoped Virgil would hear this. He wrote it for him… His latest, biggest effort in trying to find him. If he just heard the song then… Maybe he’d realize Roman never stopped thinking about him. Maybe he’d reach out. Roman Prince had to be an easier person to track down than a boy he’d lost touch with all those years ago… He just hoped.. He hoped this would work. 

_You were my September Song summer lasted too long_   
_ Time moves so slowly when you’re only fifteen_   
_ You were my September song, tell me where have you gone?_   
_ Do you remember me, we were only fifteen_

_And I, I remember the chorus, they were singing it for us_   
_ You were my September Song_   
_ I remember the chorus, they were singing it for us_

___

Roman finished the song to the applause of the audience, almost having completely forgotten about what he had been doing… He was on a talk show. Debuting this to try and find his lost love. He had to remind himself of that. Because in his mind… He’d just been singing it to him.

He just had to wave and give a little bow, smiling as he went back to his seat to talk to the host once again… But his mind was still undoubtedly elsewhere. 

—

Months later, Roman stepped out of a limousine onto a red carpet, smiling and waving to the fans and cameras lining the velvet ropes. But he didn’t walk forward to greet them, he just paused, turning back to the limo and offering a hand to someone still inside. 

A hand came from inside, taking his and holding on tightly… There was nervousness in that grip. But Roman held on equally as tight, reassuring. The crowd watched as a tall man stepped out, moving to stand beside the popstar. He seemed to lean over to this mystery man’s ear and whisper something, waiting for confirmation. But the man gave him a nod and a small smile, queuing a larger one from Roman. 

They walked forward together, never letting go. They paused for pictures, waved to fans.. It was clear that was far more Roman’s element than the other man’s, but he was doing his best. By the time they reached a reporter, holding out a microphone toward the popstar, begging the question of who this man was to him. 

He just smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before turning back to the microphone. 

“He’s my September Song.” 


End file.
